


Perfect Gifts

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [15]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Cause sister's like hers really were gift.
Relationships: Blossom Utonium & Bubbles Utonium & Buttercup Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 7





	Perfect Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> They're turning 13 in this.

"Good Morning" Bubbles yelled jumping on Buttercup's bed. 

"Why are we up so early on a Saturday" Buttercup groaned, turning back over. 

"It's our birthday!" Blossom shouted entering the room holding a plate of 3 cupcakes. 

Buttercup sat up and grinned, "You didn't make those did you?" 

Blossom rolled her eyes but shook her head, "Ms.Bellum"

"Her, the Mayor, Ms.Keane , Robin, Mike, Mitch, the boys, and some others are all downstairs" Bubbles grinned still on top of her. 

It was 4 months ago Ms.Bellum adopted the boys after finding them living on the streets with only Brick to raise them. 

Once Buttercup made it downstairs she glared at the boys (mostly Butch) before making her way to the cake. 

"I love Ms.Bellum's cakes" Buttercup moaned after taking some of the frosting. 

"Me too, now stop touching the cake!" came Blossom's voice standing on the side of her. 

"Hey! You stuck your finger on my face" Bubbles whined looking at their faces on the cake. 

"And she makes us better than the popscicles" Blossom said and the girls shuddered at the thought. 

"I for one think the popscicles look just like you" a voice she hated almost as much as Butch's, Buttercup sighed. 

"Hello Brick" Bubbles waved, his brothers not too far behind. Blossom huffed and turned on her heel. The two got into an argument yesterday so she was giving him the silent treatment much to his despite. Buttercup grinned, as much as he annoyed the heck out of her. She enjoyed the two's banter, in Bubble's word's she shipped it. Brick followed after her sister, leaving her and Bubbles to Boomer and Butch. 

"Oh Boomie! Want to see this art set I got" Bubbles grinned not leaving him to answer but taking his hand. 

"Oi Butters! Fight me!" 

"It's my birthday and you still don't have the decency to leave me alone" Buttercup rolled her eyes her eyes getting ready to fire at him. 

"No fighting in the house!" Came a yell from Professor and Ms.Bellum. The two groaned but took a cupcake and went to find their siblings. 

"How long you guys think the two are going to be fighting" Robin asked, watching as Blossom ignored everything the Red rowdyruff told her. 

"Two weeks" Mitch said.

"A few minutes" Mike smiled, Buttercup laughed when she saw why he said so. Brick had tripped and Blossom had helped him up.

...

The party was over and the girls were getting ready for bed, they no longer shared a room but often found theirselves getting ready for bed in Blossom's room. 

Buttercup had just finished braiding Blossom's hair into two braids. Blossom was now brushing Bubbles and Bubble's brushing Buttercup's. While Buttercup sat on the floor playing her playstation that she bought into Blossom's room. 

"Can I put your hair into a ponytail?" Bubbles asked, it was one of those rare times when Buttercup let it get long.

"Sure" Buttercup said as the words 'PLAY AGAIN' showed up on the screens. 

"Where is those rubber bands" Blossom said. 

"Find me one!" Bubbles called gathering all of Buttercup's hair. 

"Oh I saved up for these" Blossom said re-entering the room, it was three necklaces, in the center of Buttercup's it was a swirl pink and blue, Blossom's was a swirl of blue and green, and Bubbles was a swirl of pink and green. 

"When we're all far away, we'll always be close" Blossom said, putting it on Bubbles. Bubbles holding it in her hand started to tear up. 

"I don't want to ever be far away from you guys" Bubbles said as Blossom put Buttercup's on her. 

"We never will" Buttercup grinned.


End file.
